A Christmas Gift
by Pineapple on Fire
Summary: It had been years since they saw each other last. Now with both of them in town and old feelings resurfacing, what will the two friends do on a cold night's walk like this? AU Jerza *re-uploaded*


I uploaded this before but apparently the formatting wasn't right. Thank you to everyone who messaged me about this issue and hopefully this is readable now! I had originally wrote this as a secret Santa fanfic for a friend. Jerza Au! Enjoy!

/

"It's really cold outside…"

"Y-yeah, it is."

In the streets of Fiore, at 11:50 pm, a young couple walked together. Their boots crunched on the freshly fallen snow, flakes caught in their hair, and their hands lightly brushing against each other.

The woman's red hair glittered and shined in the snowy moonlight. Her warm brown eyes shifted about, taking in the sights of that beautiful evening. The man beside her was doing the same. His blue hair was sticking out every which way from under his hat, and his brown eyes also admired the sights. The sights he was taking in, however, was not of the snowy scenery.

11:51 pm

It was a bit embarrassing for him. Jellal, the blue haired man, had a big crush on Erza Scarlet, the woman beside him. They had known each other as children, living beside each other growing up. A falling out and Erza moving away had separated the two close friends. They couldn't keep in great contact during that time, until by chance, they reunited at university.

Jellal almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her again. They were both about 19 years old, and had both changed a lot. This was the same girl he had a crush on?! Her scarlet red hair trailed down to her waist, swaying slightly as she walked. Her brown eyes were wide and bright, mixed with curiosity and beauty. She now had long slender limbs and a soft face. Her voice sounded like an angel. Well, until she got angry. Then she sounded like a demon.

But despite that, Jellal still saw the girl he had grown to truly care about over the years. He realized that the feelings had not disappeared, but merely evolved into a new emotion. Love.

She was beautiful in every sense, both inside and out. He loved her, but she was too good for him. She was too beautiful and too perfect, she would not want someone as average as…him.

11:52 pm

Erza was trying hard not to stare. Seeing Jellal again made her heart leap with joy and pain. As children, she had admired him and (though she hates to admit it) had a large crush on him. She tried everything to get his attention.

To her, he was stunning. His blue hair had darkened into a more regal shade; his brown eyes were dark and mysterious. The red tattoo that fell over his left eye was rugged and gave him character. Everything about him was perfect and handsome. He was handsome inside and out, not like her. He seemed like such a ladies man, unintentionally of course.

He was mysterious and quiet, which a lot of girls digged about guys. But to Erza, that was only a fraction of why she loved him. Everything about him was lovable. But he would not want someone as…plain as her.

11:53 pm

As they continued their walk, their hands occasionally brushed against each other. A blush was painted on Erza's face and she tried to keep from shaking in embarrassment. She was thankful that at least she could hide the shaking with the excuse of the cold.

11:54 pm

Jellal couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was even more beautiful in the snow. The urge to hold her hand or brush her hair from her face was overwhelming. He resisted, though only barely. The occasional brush of hands made his heart swell and his mind go fuzzy. This was like torture!

11:55 pm

"Jellal?"

He shifted slightly. He paused before answering Erza's call.

"Yes, Erza?"

There was a slight delay before she responded.

11:56 pm

"Did you miss me when I moved away?"

He didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

"Oh."

11:57 pm

"Did you miss me, Erza?"

And she didn't hesitate either,

"Of course I did."

"Oh."

11:58 pm

They had both stopped walking at this point. Their eyes meeting in the moonlight, and their hands grasping the other's unknowingly tight.

"Do you like anyone?" Erza asked trying not to sound scared.

"Only one." The blue haired man responded with confidence. "And I'm hoping she likes me back."

"Oh."

"Do you like anyone, Miss Scarlet?" He only ever used that name when he was flirting with her, or teasing her.

"Yes." She answered just as confident. "But just one man, who I'm hoping will like me back as well."

11:59 pm

Erza felt herself leaning into him; she could smell him and almost taste the memories of their childhood. She sighed with relief when he didn't pull away. They didn't even need to say anything.

It was as soft as the falling snow. Her lips tasted like strawberries and now his did as well. One little kiss under the moonlight, on that cold night, on the streets of Fiore.

12:00 am

"I love you, Erza."

"I love you, Jellal."

If anyone was still awake and happened to pass by, they would see a beautiful scene. A young couple kissing and smiling happily under the moon and mysterious mistletoe.


End file.
